


Battlefield

by felicityollies



Series: follower appreciation [12]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Matthew and Sarah are in a standoff for the ages. The rest of the family standby hoping, praying that things don’t come to blows. (During the unseen six days in 1x08)





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts).



> i know you said matthew/em/sarah bonding, but it kind of turned into,,,, something else

“Don’t you dare.” Sarah slammed her whiskey down onto the table.

Everyone in the room stared at her.

Matthew’s fingertips met, creating a point with his hands. They hovered in front of his face. The smirk that played on his lips only seemed to aggravate the witch further.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

He watched her like a cat watches a bird, fluttering about. 

Em and Diana’s heartbeat’s had picked up speed. Miriam and Marcus kept their eyes on the witch. She looked like she might leap across the coffee table at him, but he knew she would never try such a thing. He was the predator after all. As much huff and puff as Sarah gave, he had the upper hand.

“I will wipe that smirk off your face,” she snapped.

“I would love to see you try.”

Sarah stood, quickly followed by Em. “This is my fight,” Sarah snarled. “He’s not going to do it anyhow. He wouldn’t fucking try it.”

Matthew leaned back, sitting tall. “I would like to purchase Oriental Avenue.” His eyes turned to the banker, Diana, the only one who could be trusted to be completely unbiased.

“You little son of a bitch.” Em held back Sarah. “I almost had all three spaces!”

“It’s alright. You’re still winning,” Em whispered.

Somehow, she managed to get Sarah back into her seat.

“Winning for now,” Matthew said as he picked up his glass of wine.

The phrase if looks could kill came to mind when Sarah glared at him again. Everyone else seemed to slowly back off of the game. It became a battle of dominance between Sarah and Matthew. Diana, Em, Miriam, and Marcus sat on the sidelines, watching them roll the dice and move their pieces across the Monopoly board.

Again, Matthew landed on a property which Sarah needed.

“Diana,” he said slowly, deliberately, “I would like to purchase the Boardwalk.”

“Not the Boardwalk.”

“Why not?” he purred.

“You know exactly why not!”

“Diana,” Matthew said again, lifting his Monopoly money.

“Diana if you take that Monopoly money I will never forgive you.”

Diana’s hand hesitated a moment but she took the money anyway.

Sarah made a noise as close to a growl as a witch could get.

“Maybe we should call it a game and stop for the night?” Marcus suggested.

“Only if someone can tell me I won,” Sarah hissed.

They all looked from Sarah to the board.

“Count your money and your property value, my dear Sarah.”

She grumbled at him and quickly snatched up her money. It didn’t take him very long to count up his money. He was sure he had it won.

“Matthew, tell me how much you have,” Diana said.

He whispered it in her ear. She nodded. When Sarah was finished, she did the same. Diana let out a slow breath and looked between them.

“The winner is…” Everyone leaned in closer, “... Sarah.”

Sarah shot out of her seat, screaming in excitement.

Matthew stood, holding out his hand to Sarah. “You have bested me.”

“That’ll teach you to go up against a Bishop.” She shook his hand roughly.

“That it will.”

“Now who wants some sweets and dessert coffee!” Em exclaimed.

“Me!” Marcus squeezed past everyone and followed Em into the kitchen.

Sarah and Miriam followed closely behind.

“ _Mon coeur_.”

Diana smiled sheepishly.

“We both know what you just did.”

“I’m sure Miriam and Marcus know too.”

“Indeed.”

“You’re not mad are you?”

He laughed, a full throaty laugh, “No. It might be better this way.”

“I was hoping you would say that.”

They both stood. He wrapped an arm around her, bending his knees slightly to kiss her. She nuzzled her nose against his and smiled. Truth bet told, the reason he loved getting under Sarah’s skin was he cared about her. It was fun to tease her. Just as it was fun helping Em in the kitchen. He had grown rather fond of both women in his time in Madison and he owed it all to Diana.

He stole another kiss from Diana. “We should probably join them before Marcus has his fill of Em’s delicious treats.”

She made the tastiest sugar coated nuts, which reminded him of cookies he had long since come to terms with never tasting again.

“Get in there,” she tapped his behind gently. “I’m going to clean up the game.”

He chuckled. “If you keep that up neither of us will make it to the kitchen.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: dianasmatthews  
> twitter: felicityollies


End file.
